


Learning Things The Hard Way

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Shisui, Consensual Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Naruto rarepair week, Professor Hatake Kakashi, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Hatake Kakashi, uchiha shisui-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Shisui thinks college sucks... until he catches a glimpse of his new professor.Written for Naruto Rarepair week 2020! Day 3: any AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	Learning Things The Hard Way

Shisui yawned as he took a seat in his English 101 class. It was his first class of the year, and frankly, he wasn't that excited. Everyone said college was supposed to be the time of your life, but Shisui wasn't seeing it. He hadn't even started his classes yet, and everything was such a huge pain. Figuring out where his classes were, finding the books he needed without going bankrupt, and finding a job were all enough to make his hair fall out. At least his roommate ended up being pretty cool. Otherwise… college sucked. 

Shisui took another look at the clock. Their teacher was already five minutes late. The guy couldn't even be bothered to show up on time for the  _ first day?  _

It was ten after when the door finally swung open, and Shisui's jaw just about hit the floor. Their teacher, a young looking man who was  _ maybe  _ 30, walked in and was absolutely beautiful. He wore a red button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to show his forearms, black form-fitting slacks, and had crazy silver hair. The best part was his face. He had perfect pale skin, a chiseled jawline, wonderfully white teeth and a straight nose set under two dark gray eyes. 

Shisui swallowed the lump in his throat as the man walked gracefully across the room, mumbling an apology with a wonderful smile on his face. The shirt was tight, and Shisui could see the toned figure underneath the fabric. 

He knew he was practically drooling. The teacher flicked his gaze across the room, meeting Shisui's eyes for just a moment as he went over the plans for the semester. He turned to write his name on the board, and Shisui was certain he wasn't the only person staring at the man's glorious ass. Professor Kakashi Hatake.

Maybe college wasn't so bad after all. 

After spending the entire class period staring at the beautiful older man, Shisui went back to his room to tell his new roommate all about it. 

Tenzo, the quiet brunette that was unfortunate enough to be rooming with him, was less than amused. 

~

After a week of watching and drooling over his new professor, Shisui decided on a new course of action: he was going to get the man's attention. 

The first thing he did was take up a permanent spot right at the front of the room. Still, professor Hatake didn't pay him any more attention than he did anyone else. 

Shisui started doodling on his desk, writing things like  _ Professor Hatake is sexy _ across the top, and drawing little stick figures in lewd positions underneath it. Of course, the next day, his art was always gone. Shisui had no clue if it was the teacher or the janitor cleaning it up. 

Nevertheless, Shisui continued. Coming up with new slogans and descriptions for the man as the days went on. 

Still, nothing. 

Next, Shisui started wearing tight clothing. When that didn't work, he wore  _ less  _ clothing. It was to the point where Shisui was wearing tight skinny jeans and a mesh tank top to class. 

Girls were hitting on him left and right. Because  _ come on _ … Shisui was sexy. He knew it, and apparently everyone else knew it, because there wasn't a day going by that he wasn't getting hit on, by males  _ and  _ females. 

Shisui was always watching, staring into the man's eyes as he looked over the class. There was no way Kakashi hadn't noticed. 

It got to the point where Tenzo just shook his head every time Shisui left for class, because all he could talk about was his drop-dead gorgeous teacher. 

Shisui chewed on his pencils suggestively in class, licked his lips slowly, and did everything other than blowing the man a damn kiss. Honestly… he was considering it. 

~

They were two months into the semester, and Shisui was busy daydreaming. Professor Hatake was sitting behind his desk grading papers while the class was supposed to be reading. Shisui was doodling on his desk, writing " _ Professor Hatake has an amazing ass" _ on his desk when he realized everyone else was already leaving. He hadn't even noticed that it was time to go. 

Shisui started gathering his books, shoving them in his backpack while mourning another failed attempt. He turned around, and nearly lost all of his breath because Kakashi was standing  _ right there.  _ Shisui hadn't even heard him move, and as he looked around, he realized he was alone with the man. 

The teacher looked down at his desk, raising an eyebrow as he traced over Shisui's newest artwork. His eyes flicked up to the younger man, and Shisui felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Kakashi's eyes captured him, froze him to the spot. 

"So." He started. "I half expected you would start coming to class without a shirt soon." 

Shisui gaped at him for a moment, listening to that smooth voice. "Uh… I thought I might get in trouble if I did." Was the only thing his brain could think of, as the teacher took another step towards him.

"It seems you aren't doing so well in this class, Mr. Uchiha. I don't think you have been paying attention very well. Have you been distracted?" The older man drawled, watching Shisui intently. 

"Y-yes Sir." Shisui stuttered out, having difficulty breathing as Kakashi took another step closer. They were only about a foot apart now, and Shisui could smell his musky scent. It was  _ intoxicating _ . 

"Oh? And  _ what is it _ that seems to be so distracting?" The silver haired man said, tilting his head and reaching out to grab Shisui's wrist. His skin tingled at the contact, and his arm broke out in goosebumps immediately. 

Shisui didn't know how to respond, staring dumbfounded at the man he had been drooling over for weeks. 

"Nothing to say? Perhaps I haven't been a very good teacher." Kakashi spoke softly. He turned, releasing Shisui's wrist and moving towards the door. 

After a moment of hesitation, Shisui moved to leave, sure that he had been imagining this whole thing. 

The click of the door lock got his attention, and before he could properly think, Kakashi was back in front of him. The man kept moving forward, forcing Shisui to back up until he felt his back touching the wall in the back of the classroom. Kakashi placed a hand on the wall on each side of his head, boxing him in. 

"So shy… even though you've spent two months trying to get my attention." The man growled, leaning in and inhaling deeply. "You smell wonderful."

Shisui's brain finally kicked into gear, informing him that  _ yes, this is real.  _ "Yeah? Well  _ you  _ smell  _ delicious _ ." He replied, catching the man off guard when he managed to answer. 

One silver eyebrow raised, and the man smirked. "Oh? Well perhaps you'd like a taste?" 

"Yes,  _ Professor."  _ Shisui replied with a sly smile, leaning in to kiss the man. 

Instead of getting to kiss the man, strong pressure on his shoulders had him dropping to his knees, making Shisui gasp when the fingers moved to tangle in his hair. His head was tilted up forcefully, and Kakashi was smiling deviously at him. "Perhaps if you're  _ good _ , I'll reward you. Are you going to do what you're told?" 

Shisui shuddered violently, feeling his cock harden at the man's commanding words. He nodded, but Kakashi only raised an eyebrow, waiting for a verbal answer. "Yes, Sir." Shisui answered quickly, practically drooling as Kakashi undid his belt with one hand. 

Shisui waited patiently, watching him unleash an impressive erection, his cock springing out of his pants. It was large, but Shisui was fairly certain he could handle it. He opened his mouth obediently, and Kakashi hummed his approval. Shisui leaned back against the wall, tilting his head and winking at the man. He was  _ more than willing  _ to let Kakashi have all the control here, and wasn't afraid to show it. 

Kakashi growled, his cock jumping a little as he readjusted his grip in Shisui's wavy black hair. 

Finally, he forced his erection into Shisui's mouth, slowly at first, making sure that Shisui could  _ actually  _ handle it and wasn't just full of himself. Shisui swallowed around him, dancing his tongue around the girthy flesh. Kakashi moaned, and started thrusting, threading his other hand into Shisui's hair so he could fuck his mouth properly. 

Shisui moaned around him, wanting to touch himself  _ so  _ badly. He controlled himself, because he knew that Kakashi wouldn't leave him hanging. Shisui focused on breathing through his nose, trying not to choke as the man's length was consistently hitting his throat. 

Kakashi pulled out for a moment, lines of spit still connecting him to Shisui's mouth. The younger man gasped loudly, sucking in air while he still had the chance. Kakashi tilted his head up, forcing Shisui to look up at him. 

"You've been such a good student… would you like a reward?" Kakashi said, smiling down at him. 

Shisui nodded quickly, wondering what the man had in store for him. "Yes, Sir." 

Kakashi chuckled at his enthusiastic response, releasing his hair and holding out a hand to help him to his feet. As soon as he was up, Kakashi's lips were on his. The man tasted  _ fantastic, _ and Shisui took the chance while he had it, pushing his tongue into the man's mouth and tasting everything. Kakashi groaned, pushing him away from the wall and over towards the desk instead. Shisui's heart skipped a beat, thinking about all of the possible scenarios involving that desk. 

Kakashi spun him around, pressing Shisui's hips against the desk with his own and tangling his fingers back into the black hair. Shisui's head was tilted back, keeping him from truly leaning on the desk as the teacher attacked his throat. Kakashi sucked on his skin aggressively, his other hand up his shirt teasing a nipple while he was continuously pressing his erection into Shisui's ass to the point where the younger man could only whine. He needed this man  _ inside him _ . Kakashi was driving him up the wall, kissing and sucking and nibbling in a way that would probably leave Shisui purple in the morning. He didn't care. He would take anything he could get from the older man, including what was promising to be a  _ very  _ sore ass in the morning. 

Shisui whined louder, and Kakashi finally released his throat and hair, chuckling as he pushed Shisui down on the desk. "You've been  _ such  _ a good student." He purred, running his hand down Shisui's spine and out of his shirt. Shisui shivered, both from the teasing touches and the suddenly missing warmth as Kakashi disappeared. Shisui stayed put, because he had a feeling if he moved away from the desk, his reward would get taken away. 

He would've been right. Kakashi's hand on his hip announced his presence, the other hand gripping the nape of his neck, and the man cooed at him. "Such a good boy, staying nice and still for me."

Shisui shivered violently, and he had absolutely  _ no idea  _ why the man's voice did these things to him. He'd never been interested in that type of thing before. Maybe it was  _ Kakashi  _ that made it so thrilling. After months of vying for the man's attention, he wanted nothing more than for the man to approve of him. A small part of his brain thought that maybe that had been part of the game… and the rest of him didn't give a shit if it was or not. 

Kakashi had unbuttoned his pants quickly, before Shisui could even register what was happening. He was practically vibrating with excitement as the man slowly,  _ agonizingly slowly,  _ pulled his pants down past his ass. 

He knew why the teacher had left. A dirty man like this  _ had  _ to have a stash of lube hidden in his desk. 

Once again, Shisui was right. He jumped slightly as the man's cold finger traced his crack, but a hand on his back kept him steady. 

"That's it. Stay still." He cooed, as he pushed his finger closer to Shisui's hole. 

Shisui was no virgin. He had more than his fair share of one-night-stands. In fact, he also played with  _ himself  _ regularly… thinking about things shockingly similar to this exact thing. But Kakashi's fingers? Better than anything he had ever done to himself. The man was precise; calculating. He worked the younger man open with such skill that Shisui could only moan and writhe beneath him. Was he being too loud? He didn't give a shit. Kakashi would tell him if he needed to keep it down. 

Two fingers turned to three, and Shisui was fairly certain his fingernails were digging holes in the wooden desk. Kakashi's other hand was roaming, pushing his shirt up far enough to lean over and kiss his sweaty skin. 

Shisui couldn't handle it anymore.  _ "Please, Sir. Please fuck me!"  _

Much to Shisui's relief, begging worked, and the teacher removed his fingers. The lube cap clicked closed, and the man was pushing into Shisui's ass before he could mourn the loss. He gasped loudly, all of the air forced out of him as he was stretched wide on the teacher's cock. Kakashi covered his mouth with one hand, dragging him backwards to lean against the man's chest while he started to move. He was brutal, fucking the life out of the younger man. Shisui was loud, even with the hand over his mouth, and he loved every second of it. Skin slapped against skin, and every forceful thrust made Shisui see stars. The man was locked in on his prostate, pounding into it relentlessly. If Shisui could pick how he died… this would be it. 

Kakashi was kissing his neck, and running his tongue over his shoulders, all while continuously murmuring  _ filthy  _ things into his ear. 

_ "Such a dirty little student." _

_ "So fucking tight." _

_ "Good boy, taking my cock so well." _

Shisui couldn't hold anything back, his body tensing and clenching as he came on the side of the desk with a shout, those pale fingers shoving their way into his mouth as he fought through his orgasm. He could feel the moment the english teacher finished, filling his ass with his release, his hips stuttering. 

If Shisui wasn't leaning over the desk, he might have collapsed already. He  _ really  _ wouldn't be walking well in the morning, and he was glad it was Friday. 

Kakashi tightened his arms around Shisui's waist, pulling him from the desk and lowering him to the floor. Shisui was thankful, because he would be dropping quickly otherwise. 

"Are you okay?" The teacher asked, wearing a sexy smirk as he cocked one silver eyebrow. Shisui felt butterflies in his stomach. 

He dropped onto his back, not caring that his dick (which hadn't even been  _ touched _ , by the way) was hanging out and he probably looked ridiculous. He was too blissed out to care. 

"I think I've died and gone to heaven." Shisui answered breathily. Kakashi chuckled deeply, sitting next to him on the floor. 

"I think some after class tutoring would be beneficial to you." Kakashi said with a wink. 

Shisui couldn't help the dopey grin that was plastered to his face. "Really?" He asked, hopeful that the man  _ really did  _ intend to make this an ongoing thing. Shisui would die happy. 

The older man nodded, actually blushing a little bit. "Maa… I do have a bit of a  _ crush  _ on you, I suppose." 

Shisui's smile was so huge that he thought his mouth might actually get stuck that way. He looked to the other man. "I know this may seem obvious since I've written it on the desk 30 times… but you are  _ easily _ the sexiest man I've ever seen in my life."

Kakashi chuckled, returning to his usual commanding attitude. "Well then. I expect to see you after class on Monday… for your next  _ assignment. _ "

Shisui shivered, which amused the older man greatly, before nodding his  _ enthusiastic  _ agreement and practically dragging himself out of the room after cleaning himself up. 

He couldn't wait to see the look on Tenzo's face when he told him that Kakashi literally fucked  _ his soul  _ out of his body.

~

Shisui limped into his dorm room, which of course, Tenzo noticed immediately. His giant brown eyes widened even more than usual, and for once he put his textbook down. "Hey! Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" He asked worriedly, offering Shisui an arm to help him over to the bed. Shisui accepted it with a huge smile, lowering himself to the bed with a wince. 

"What happened?" Tenzo asked, kneeling down in front of him. 

"It worked." Shisui said with a cheesy grin, and Tenzo just stared blankly at him a moment before the meaning of the words sunk in. His face scrunched up as he frowned. "You've  _ got  _ to be kidding."

Shisui dropped onto his stomach carefully, cradling his head in his arms. "Nope. My absolutely  _ gorgeous  _ english professor, Kakashi Hatake, has face-fucked me against the wall of his classroom, then bent me over his desk and fucked me within an  _ inch of my life. _ " Shisui said dreamily. "It was the best sex I have ever had."

Tenzo shook his head roughly, disturbed at the information. 

Shisui chuckled. "Well… it's the best sex I've had  _ so far _ . I'll have to see what he has in store for me  _ Monday _ . I'm supposed to stay after class for  _ tutoring _ ." 

Tenzo slapped his hand to his face, shaking his head as he retreated back to the safety of his bed. " _ I don't want to hear about it. _ I'm going to do some  _ real  _ studying, if you don't mind." Tenzo replied grumpily. 

Shisui closed his eyes, slipping into a wonderful nap with dreams of his new lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!


End file.
